iShoot 23
by ArrowRox
Summary: 23 Oneshots all revolving around Sam and Freddie through their senior year with various prompts. Read and review please, rated T for possible swearing.
1. Prompts

**Okay, so until I decide what to do with iLong Shot (check out poll on my profile), I will be starting this. I will pick twenty three random words, and do a oneshot about each. The words are:**

_**Literature**_

_**Cabbage**_

_**Faint**_

_**Confronting**_

_**Sound**_

_**Chess**_

_**Overlook**_

_**Leisure**_

_**Standard**_

_**Documentation**_

_**Hail**_

_**Sin**_

_**Information**_

_**Marriage**_

_**Malfunction**_

_**Slope**_

_**Insult**_

_**Adjustment**_

_**Incidence**_

_**Deaf**_

_**Composer**_

_**Tracing**_

_**Item**_

**But there is a twist. These oneshots will all relate to each other in some way, and they will be in chronological order. So yeah, sort of like a story, but the chapters can be viewed as separate stories. Wish us luck, kids!**


	2. 1 Literature

_**1. Literature- General POV**_

The first day of school was not pleasant, for anyone. Well, maybe some of the nerds from the AV and other tech clubs found it exciting, but they could hardly be counted as people, could they? Anyway, even Fredward- Freddie- Benson didn't like the first day of school. It meant getting books, dealing with people, getting bullied by Sam… not that that hadn't happened over the whole summer, but still, he always felt it was worse in school.

So, it wasn't surprising that she came and hit him over the head with a large piece of fried chicken (carefully wrapped in paper- Sam didn't want Freddie germs on her precious chicken). Glaring at her, Freddie dropped the books he was holding and stood up.

"Nice to see you too, Sam; I trust you had a good summer?" He tried sarcastically, but Sam simply laughed. Oh, the nub, he tried too hard.

"Yeah, actually. Oh wait… I was stuck with you every day, so no, I didn't. You?"

Normally, Freddie would've been offended by this, but oddly so, he found he wasn't anymore. Huh, maybe it was just the whole 'we're seniors now' thing. He chuckled a bit.

"Nice to know you had a good time too, Sam. Hey, can I see your schedule?" Yup, it was just like Freddie to change the subject like that. Shrugging, Sam handed over her schedule- she still couldn't believe Carly was making her go to every single class. She looked over to see Freddie grinning at her schedule like an idiot.

"What, you so in love with school you wanna marry the schedule? Oh, I'm sure Carly or whatever unlucky girl you're crushing on will not be offended," Sam remarked, trying to grab her schedule back from Freddie.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Puckett. But… really? AP Lit V? You're taking literature as an AP? Didn't think you had it in ya."

Now it was Sam's turn to smirk (after working _very _hard to keep the blush from her cheeks).

"Yeah, also AP art _and_ AP Italian. Though I'm not really taking the Italian course, I'm just taking the test."

Freddie stood there in shock. Sam was taking three AP tests? What was the world coming to? That was the reason he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Sam? Seriously Sam, whose schedule is this?" Freddie half-shouted at her, and in a response, he got… well… what he expected.

"Dude, you have three seconds to take your nubish hands off me before you wish you were never born," Sam hissed and Freddie immediately jumped backwards. "Yeah, so I'm actually gonna try and get into college… but if you tell anyone, I swear, I will make your life more hell than it already is, Benson," she finished, letting go of Freddie and storming off to her homeroom.

"Love you too, Sam," he shouted after her, before hastily running the other direction.

It was only later that day that Freddie noticed what had seemed so familiar about Sam's schedule- the AP Literature. They had the same class together. For some odd reason, it felt good to have at least one class with someone who wasn't talking about 'hot guys' to him all the time (Carly, but if anyone knew he found her even remotely annoying, his life would end).

So, as the bell rang as a signal for their second-to-last class to end, he eagerly made his way upstairs to the Literature room. Upon arriving there, he found roughly a dozen other kids there, not including Sam. He frowned and took a seat near the back, knowing Sam always sat in the back. As the four minutes between classes dragged on, only one more person entered. And it wasn't Sam.

He frowned- hadn't Sam said she wouldn't be skipping any classes this year?

As the bell rang, signaling the start of class, Freddie slouched a bit more in his seat- Sam wasn't there. The teacher, Mrs. Blackwood, took attendance, briefly stopped at Sam's name, but moved on. For some reason, that pissed Freddie off. Did people really see Sam like that? Well… he guessed they did, heck, he saw her like that… sort of… not really.

About halfway through class however, Sam slipped in quietly. She handed the teacher a note and turned around, looking for an empty desk. And the only empty one was… next to the nub. Oh, great, just what she needed. She felt a small tap on her shoulder- the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I hope she's feeling better."

Sam gave a little shrug and a headshake as if saying 'whatever, creepy lady, leave me alone.'

"You can go have a seat next to Mr. Benson in the back there."

Sam let out a dramatic breath of air- not trying to hide her disappointment whatsoever, but still made her way to the back and sat down next to Freddie, who grinned at her while Mrs. Blackwood turned her back to the board and started writing again. As discretely as possible, he scribbled something on a note and threw it onto Sam's desk.

**Where were you? Thought you'd never show up.**

Sam snorted a bit, before writing her response in her own, barely legible handwriting.

_**Melanie got a concussion. A book fell on her head. Wish I could've stayed out of this class.**_

Freddie just shook his head slightly, grinning at the response. Oh, Sam would always be Sam.

**Course you do. Hey, the homework in this class is said 2 b kinda hard- wanna work on it later? GS?**

Sam rolled her eyes and shrugged slightly, before turning her attention back to Mrs. Blackwood, who was just explaining some importance of licorice in a play- something about the licorice being black, so it symbolized death or something like that. Both Freddie and Sam couldn't agree more that Mrs. Blackwood was making it all up, but unfortunately, none could say anything about it.

_**Meh, why not. C ya there at 5.**_

And for the same odd reason as all Sam's actions earlier that day, Freddie found himself a little more happy to be spending time with a demon. Bonding over literature- so not… like them.

**That was a little too OOC, wasn't it? Oh well, next up is… whatever is next. Review and vote on the poll please!**


End file.
